Fragment of Memories
by NekoGirl23
Summary: Ryoga always thought he was always different from the others. Then he found out he was a half wolf demon. Secrets are discovered that would of been better left undiscovered... Cross over with Soul Eater in Later Chapters!
1. Prolouge

**Fragments of Memories**

**Hello, here is my new story! I noticed a story like this and decided to write my own. On to the story!**

Ryoga was hungry and worn out and each step he took felt like he was being dragged down. He looked around as he took another few steps. His vision was becoming blurry. Ryoga noticed a shrine and made his way towards it. He set his bag down and began to take things out of it. A girl walked outside, calling back inside the house, "See you in a few days, Mom!" Even though Ryoga's vision was going blurrier, he could tell the girl had black/brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a white and green school uniform. On her back, she carried a large yellow back pack. The girl noticed Ryoga and jogged over to him. He blinked slowly as she stood in front on him. "Are you alright?" she asked as Ryoga's eyes began to close. "Yeah… I'll be fine…" Ryoga mumbled as darkness took hold of him as his eyes closed. The last thing he heard was, "…Kagome?"

Ryoga could hear voices. "…Are you sure, Inuyasha? He doesn't look like one." Came a girl's voice. "Of course he is! I can smell it on him! He smells like that mangy wolf!" said a gruff voice. "Well, you do have a better nose that us, Inuyasha." Came another voice. It was low and sweet. A hand was placed on Ryoga's cheek. "Hmmm…. He doesn't seem as hot now as when you and Inuyasha brought him in." Ryoga turned to the hand and mumbled "Mom…?" He opened his eyes. Crouched next to him was the girl from before, a boy with long sliver hair, golden eyes and wearing a red kimono. "_Are those ears…?" _thought Ryoga turning his head slightly to look at him. The boy, as sensing Ryoga's gaze on him, turned to look at him. They locked gazes before Ryoga dropped his. The boy's ears flicked as he turned back to Kagome. The person who had her hand on Ryoga's cheek was a woman with short brown hair. She had brown eyes as well and was wearing a pink dress. "Are you ok, dear?" she asked, removing her hand from Ryoga's cheek. "Hm? Yeah… I'm fine…" Ryoga mumbled, trying to sit up. He was pushed back by the woman. "You need to rest. You have a high fever." Said the women. Ryoga lied back down. "Who are you all?" he asked looking at everyone. The girl smiled. "My name is Kagome Higurashi, my mother and Inuyasha." Said Kagome pointing to herself, the woman and the boy. "Please to meet you." Said Ryoga. "What is your name, dear?" asked Kagome's mother. "My name is Ryoga. Ryoga Hibiki."

Kagome's mother smiled. "You can call me Yuki Higurashi. I'm pleased to meet you!" Ryoga gave a small smile which showed his fangs. An old man came into the room, carrying a tray of food. "Here's the food you wanted… Demon!" he suddenly yelled, pointing a finger at Ryoga, who blinked. "Who? Me?" he asked, looking round at the others. The old man whipped out a piece of paper and stuck it on Ryoga's forehead. On the paper, it read "Seal." "Be gone Demon!" yelled the old man. An angry aura surrounded Kagome. "Grandpa?! What do you think you are doing to our guest?!" she demanded, standing up with her hands on her hips. Grandpa made a hasty retreat when he saw Kagome like that. He muttered the word "demon" as he walked out. Yuki removed the paper from Ryoga's forehead. "Sorry about that. Grandpa thinks any one with fangs is a demon." Yuki said, folding the paper up. Inuyasha sniggered in the background, making Kagome glare at him. Ryoga gave another small smile. He turned to Inuyasha. "What was you saying before? About me smelling of wolf?" he asked, as Yuki placed a cloth on Ryoga's forehead. Inuyasha grunted. "Inuyasha! Don't be rude!" scolded Kagome.

"That's strange..." said Yuki as she removed the cloth and placed her hands on Ryoga's forehead. "What's strange, mom?" asked Kagome. "Ryoga… Your fever is completely gone!" said Yuki, in surprise. "I'm sure it was really high a few moments ago!" Kagome felt Ryoga's forehead as well. "Wow! It's really gone!" she said, looking at Ryoga in awe. Ryoga sat up and stretched. "I don't feel as bad as I did before." He said, yawning. Inuyasha looked at him. "In answer to ya question to before, you smell like someone me 'nd Kagome know. He's a full wolf demon. From the smell of you, you're a half demon." One look at Ryoga's face, you could tell he was lost on what Inuyasha was saying. Kagome sighed. "Let me explain. Where Inuyasha comes from, there are demons, priestesses and monks. He comes from many years in the past. Now, Inuyasha is half dog demon, hence the ears. Inuyasha is saying that you smell like a wolf demon, as Inuyasha has the smell of a dog and he is able to sniff out things we can't as he has a much better sense of smell."

Ryoga nodded as he took it all in. "So you're saying I might be half wolf demon because Inuyasha can smell it on me. What's the other half?"

"Human." Said Inuyasha bluntly. "Your other half will be human, just like mine. One of your parents will be human, the other demon. You're in your human form now. 'nd Kagome? Is it wise to be telling this to him?" Kagome nodded. "We can trust Ryoga. He has a nice aura. From what I can tell about him, we can trust him."

While this was going on, Ryoga and Yuki were listening hard. "I guess my father was the human…" muttered Ryoga darkly. Inuyasha's ears perked up at that. "So how would you make Ryoga back to his half demon form then?" asked Yuki. Inuyasha thought for a moment. "Kagome, I'm going to need ya help." Kagome blinked. "Sure. What do you need me to do?" Inuyasha looked at Ryoga for several seconds, making Ryoga feel slightly afraid. "I want you to place your hand on Ryoga's forehead and concentrate all ya power onto that spot. Ya should then be able to bring out Ryoga's half demon side." Kagome nodded and placed her hand on Ryoga's forehead. "Hey, wait! What are you-!" Ryoga didn't finish his sentence as Kagome clenched her hand into a fist and Ryoga pulsed, like when Inuyasha first woke up. Small slender wolf ears appeared on Ryoga's head. The ears were the same colour as his hair. The ears trembled before flicking forwards. Kagome removed her hand from Ryoga's forehead. Yuki gasped. "They are so cute!" she squealed like a school girl. Ryoga blinked slowly. He shook his head a few times to clear it. He touched the top of his head. "E-ears?" he stammered. Inuyasha peered into Ryoga's eyes, making him lean back slightly. "Ya eyes have changed colour. Before they were brown now they're a honey brown." Kagome peered at Ryoga's eyes as well. "Your right! They have changed colour!"

Ryoga gave a nervous chuckle. "R-really?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head. Yuki squealed again, making both Inuyasha's and Ryoga's go flat against their heads. Yuki tugged one of Ryoga's ears making his ear that she was holding perk up. "Your ears are so cute, Ryoga! Just like Inuyashas!" Ryoga gave a small yelp and quickly removed Yuki's hand from his ear. "Please don't touch my ears." He said firmly. Yuki blinked then smiled. "Sure. I won't touch your ears. Sorry, I guess I got a little excited." Inuyasha stood up and turned to Kagome. "We need to get going." He said. Ryoga looked at them both. "Where are you going?" he asked. "We are going back to my time." Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha, don't you think we should take Ryoga back to his house? I mean, he's just recovered from a fever and I'm sure it's a lot to take in that he's a half demon." Said Kagome, looking towards Inuyasha. Ryoga looked panicked. "Oh no! I-it's fine! You don't need to take me h-home!" he said, waving his hands around. Yuki took in Ryoga's dirty torn clothing and backpack. "Ryoga," she said softly. "Did you run away from home?" Ryoga stopped waving his hands around and looked at Yuki. A dark shadow pasted across his eyes for a spilt second before they went back to normal. "That's none of your business." He said coldly, before lowering his eyes. "I'm sorry for asking that, Ryoga. I didn't realise it was personal to you." Said Yuki. "I'm sorry for speaking to you like that, Yuki." Said Ryoga looking back up. "There is one place I want to go through before I leave on my travels again." Said Ryoga looking back at Kagome and Inuyasha. "Where's that? After we've been there, me 'nd Kagome need to get going." Inuyasha said, crossing his arms across his chest. Ryoga looked at Kagome and then Inuyasha. His ears trembled before sticking up.

"The Tendo Dojo."

**Alright! Here is the Prologue! The next chapter will be about the Tendo Dojo. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Fragment of Memories Chapter 1**

**Alright! Here is Chapter 1! On with the show!**

"I'll drive you to the Tendo Dojo if you want." Said Yuki standing up. Ryoga stood up. "Really? You will?" Ryoga asked, his eyes looking hopeful. Yuki nodded. "Sure. It won't trouble me at all." Ryoga smiled, showing his fangs. "Thank you! This way I won't get lost!" He said, but he mumbled the last part. Inuyasha turned to Ryoga. "What do ya mean "I won't get lost"?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. Ryoga copied Inuyasha's stance and crossed his arms over his chest. He sighed. "I get lost really easy. I get lost just going to the bathroom. It's something to do with my family."

Inuyasha smirked. "Really? Just going to the bathroom? That's stupid!" Ryoga gave a low growl. "What was that?!" he snarled. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and glared at him. "Inuyasha! Don't be mean to Ryoga!" she scolded. "Feh! Well, it is! How could anyone get lost just going to one place? I would just use my sense of smell to know where I'm going!" Ryoga sprang towards Inuyahsa with a growl, which Inuyasha went to dodge. "Sit!" yelled Kagome, which made Inuyasha slam into the ground. Inuyasha gave a loud yelp. Ryoga stopped and stifled a laugh. "That's funny! Kagome can control you just by saying one word?" Ryoga gave a small laugh, making Inuyasha growl from the ground. "You shut up!" Inuyasha growled, jumping up and grabbed hold of Ryoga's t-shirt. Ryoga gave a snarl. "You wanna fight?"

"Now, now! Let's not fight!" said Yuki. Inuyasha let go of Ryoga's t-shirt and nodded. Ryoga grabbed hold of his backpack. He lifted up Kagome's backpack as well. "Are you okay holding my backpack?" asked Kagome. Ryoga nodded. "I'll be fine. Let's get going!" Ryoga said and walked out of the room. Kagome, Inuyasha and Yuki followed. Ryoga walked over to Yuki's car. "Are we going to travel in this?" asked Ryoga. Kagome stared at Ryoga. "What?" asked Ryoga. "I thought you get lost easy?" Kagome said. Ryoga looked around and gasped. "I… I don't get lost anymore!" Ryoga cried happily. "I made my way to somewhere and I didn't get lost!" he said, spinning round and laughing. Kagome and Inuyasha sweat dropped. "I've never seen someone so happy about not being lost…" Kagome said to Inuyasha. Yuki smiled and opened the door to the car. "Everyone get in." she said, as she got in the front seat. Kagome got in the front and Ryoga got in the back. Inuyasha stared at the car. "What's the matter?" asked Yuki, twisting round to look at him. Inuyasha continued to stare at the car. His ears twitched slightly. "Oh! That's right! You've never been in a car before, have you?" asked Yuki. Inuyasha nodded. "I bet I could run faster than this metal machine." Said Inuyasha, snorting. Ryoga rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just get in? It will be faster." He said. Inuyasha glared at Ryoga. "Why don't ya shut up?" he growled. Ryoga growled back. Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, get in. Or do I have to S-I-T you?" she said, a dark aura growing around her. Inuyasha gulped and climbed in. "Okay. Let's go to the Tendo Dojo." Said Yuki and started the car.

"So Ryoga? Why do you have to go to the Tendo Dojo?" asked Yuki as she drove. Ryoga's ears perked up. "Oh…! Um… Just to see my friends before I go on my training trip." He said, and laughed nervously. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Really? Your friends? What are they like?" asked Kagome. "Well… I don't really see them often as I get lost but they are nice to me when I do see them. But I do have a rival…" He said, trailing off. Inuyasha perked up at that. "Ya have a rival?" he asked. Ryoga nodded. "Yes. He's called Ranma Saotome."

"How did ya become rivals?" asked Inuyasha. "You wouldn't want to know…" muttered Ryoga darkly. Kagome and Inuyasha glanced at each other them looked back at Ryoga. "Were here!" said Yuki cheerfully as she pulled up outside the Dojo. "Thanks for the ride mom." Said Kagome opening the door and climbing out. Ryoga climbed out, turned to Yuki and bowed. "Thank you for bring me here." He said standing up straight. Yuki bowed her head. "It's ok Ryoga." Inuyasha climbed out, muttering. Ryoga's ears flicked. "What was that?" he asked turning to face Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned round. "I said 'I bet I could still go faster that this metal machine.'" He said, crossing his arms over his chest. Ryoga opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by "Ranma, you JERK!" There was a loud crash that emitted from inside the house. "Well… You have fun!" said Yuki and drove away. Inuyasha and Kagome both looked at Ryoga. "Are you sure if this is the place?" Kagome asked. Ryoga nodded. He walked round the back of the garden with Kagome and Inuyasha following. Ranma was in a heap on the ground, with Akane stood over him with a huge mallet. "All I asked was for you to try my cooking! You didn't have to be so rude about it!" Akane snapped. "Why would I try your cooking? Ya trying to poison me or something?" Ranma asking standing up and placing his hands round his neck. Akane's eyes filled with tears and slammed the mallet onto his head. "You idiot! See if I care!" she yelled, turned then ran back inside the house. Ranma groaned from his heap on the floor. "Stupid uncute tomboy!" he muttered to himself as he stood up, making Ryoga growl quietly. "Prepare the die, Ranma!" yelled Ryoga as he sprang forwards. Ranma dodged and stood with his hands up, curled into fists. "Hey! Ryoga! What was that for?" he said. Ryoga growled. "For what you said about Akane!" he yelled and ran forwards. Ranma jumped backwards as Ryoga's ears perked up. Ryoga went to punch Ranma, but before he could Inuyasha was holding Ryoga's fist. "What are you doing? Let go!" Ryoga snarled as he freed his hand. Inuyasha gave a snarl back. "Don't you think it's better to not just attack someone out of the blue?" asked Kagome coming up to them. "_This guy smells like a male and female." _Thought Inuyasha as he looked towards Ranma. Ranma blinked. "Who are ya friends?" he asked. Kasumi stepped outside and gasped. "Oh my! Welcome back Ryoga!" she said and smiled. Ryoga's ears twitched. "Would you and your little friends like to come in? We are just about to have tea." Said Kasumi and walked back inside. "Food?" asked Inuyasha and Ranma at the same time and followed Kasumi in. Kagome sighed. "Let's go in shall we?" she asked as Ryoga nodded. Once inside, Kasumi called Akane and Nabiki down. Kagome and Inuyasha both looked surprised that a panda was playing Go with Soun but they said nothing. Kasumi introduced the panda as Genma, Ranma's father and Soun as her father. Soun smiled at them both while Genma held up a sign which said "Hello." Nabiki and Akane came in together. "Welcome back Ryoga!" said Akane and sat next to Ryoga, making him blush slightly. Akane smiled at Inuyasha and Kagome. "Hello, my name is Akane and this is my sister Nabiki." While Nabiki nodded.

As Kasumi gave out the rice, Nabiki pointed to Ryoga's and Inuyasha's ears. "Why do you two have ears on your head? Is your hair really that sliver colour or is dyed?" asked Nabiki. Inuyasha snorted. "We're both half demons and my hair is my natural sliver colour." Everyone blinked then all at the same time they yelled, "WHAT?! HALF DEMONS?!", Genma was holding up a sign with the words on it. Ryoga and Inuyasha clutched their heads as their ears lay flat. "That's what I said didn't I?" Inuyasha muttered to himself. "Sweet. So all this time, I've been beating a half demon?" Ranma grinned.

"Human." Corrected Kagome. "For some reason Ryoga was in his human form until now." Everyone nodded. "So what type of demon are you two?" asked Soun. "I'm half dog demon and he's half wolf demon." Said Inuyasha and helped himself to more rice. Everyone nodded again. "Right... I see." Said Nabiki. Kasumi went back into the kitchen.

Akane smiled at Ryoga. "So, what are you going to do now that you're a half demon? Are you going to still travel?" she asked. Ryoga nodded. "Probably. After all... I-" he was cut short with Kasumi coming back in. "Father, I need to go and bye some more rice and vegetables." Soun nodded. "That's fine, Kasumi." Ryoga stood up. "I'll come with you. I need to buy some food and equipment." Kasumi smiled. "We will go now then." With that Ryoga and Kasumi left. Ranma turned to Inuyasha. "Hey, do ya do any fighting?" Ranma asked. "With my sword. Why?" asked Inuyasha. "How would ya like to spar with me?" asked Ranma as he stood up. "Sure." Said Inuyasha and stood up as well. "Coming, Akane?" asked Ranma. Akane nodded. "Sure. I'll just finish eating." Ranma and Inuyasha walked out of the room. "So how long have you known Inuyasha?" asked Akane as she helped herself to some more rice. "Um… Quite a while now." Said Kagome. Nabiki nodded. "We have known Ranma and Ryoga for a pretty long time." She said. "Really..." said Kagome. "Well, I'd better go and spar." Akane stood up and walked out of the room. Nabiki got up and walked over to Ryoga's bag. She dragged it over to were Kagome was sitting and sat down next to it. "What are you doing?" asked Kagome as Nabiki opened up Ryoga's bag. "I've never gone through Ryoga's bag. He always keeps it close to him and doesn't let any one touch it." Said Nabiki as she rummaged through it. "Well, maybe there is a reason why he doesn't like people going through his bag." Kagome said, as Nabiki began to pull things out. "Should you really be pulling things out?" she asked. "It's fine. I'll put things back the way they were." Said Nabiki. Kagome turned to Soun and Genma to help her out, but they were playing Go and ignoring what was going on.

Nabiki pulled out a photo. "Woah! Is that a younger Ryoga?" she asked, as she passed the photo to Kagome. She looked at it. The boy in the picture looked about five years old and was smiling up at the camera. Fangs poked out of his mouth. He had wavy dark brown hair and his eyes were a dark honey brown. It looked like he was reaching up to the camera. Indeed it was a younger Ryoga. "Aw! He looks so cute!" she said. Nabiki pulled out another photo. "Who's the boy?" she asked. Kagome took it and looked at it. The boy had black wavy hair that reached his shoulders. He had dark golden eyes. The boy wore a black turtle neck and black jeans. Kagome shrugged and when she went to put the photo down, a hot pain shot through her head. "Ah!" she gasped and clutched the side of her head and massaged them. "Are you ok?" Nabiki asked, glancing over. Kagome nodded. "I just felt a little dizzy that's all."

Nabiki nodded then pulled out a video player. On the front, it said "Do not touch!" in many different languages. "Hm? What's this?" she muttered to herself as she set it besides her. At the moment, Akane stormed into the room followed by Ranma then Inuyasha. "Geez, Akane! All we did was beat you! Do ya have to make a big deal out of it?" Ranma asked as Akane sat down next to Kagome. She wore a frown on her face. "It was supposed to be 1 against 1 when we fought but you both ganged up on me!" she said, her frown darking. "How did we? All we did was tap ya head." Said Ranma, as he grinned. "You don't have to rub it in!" Akane yelled, as she punched Ranma. Ranma flew into the pond and resurfaced as a red headed girl. "Your so uncute!" he now she huffed and stuck out her tongue. "I knew ya were half male and half female!" said Inuyasha. "Hm? You could smell it on me?" asked Ranma coming in and grabbing a kettle nearby. He poured it on himself to become male again. "Is it magic?" asked Kagome. "Sort of." Said Ranma. "I'll explain it to you. Me and Pops, went on a training trip to China. Once there, we went to a training ground called Jusenkyo. Pops an' me started to train there not realising the place was cursed. I knocked Pops into the spring of Drowned Panda…" at which Genma held up a sign saying: "I knocked Ranma into the spring of Drowned Girl."

"I see…" said Kagome as she nodded. "Why are you taking things out of Ryoga's bag?" asked Akane. "I want to see what's in it." Said Nabiki. "What's with the video type?" asked Ranma as he picked it up. "I don't know. Why don't we put it in and see?" Nabiki said as she gave a sly grin. "Should we really be doing this?" asked Akane. She looked towards Genma and Soun but they had gone back to their game, oblivious to what was going on. Ranma shrugged. "He'll never know if we don't tell him."

Ranma placed the video in the tv. Nabiki turned on the tv. She then picked up the remote and pressed play…

**Note: The next few chapters will be about Ryoga's childhood. I'm guessing that the chapters for Ryoga's childhood will be about 5 chapters long. They will be written in **_this style of writing_ **unless someone says something out side of the video. Next up Ryoga's childhood part 1! **


	3. Chapeter 2: Video Part 1

**Fragment of Memories**

**Chapter 2: The Video Part 1**

**Alright! Here is chapter 2: The Video Part 1! This part is about Ryoga when he was five years old. This is where the Soul Eater Crossover comes in. On with the story!**

_When the video came on, a young boy who looked about five was sat in the middle of a kitchen floor. He had wavy brown, almost black, hair that stuck up and he had honey brown eyes. He wore a dark blue top and training pants. Due to his hair, you could just about see a small pair of wolf ears. He was playing with a cloth. _

_"Ryoga? Where are you?" came a voice from off the camera. Ryoga's ears perked up. "Ah! In here, Nii-san!" he yelled. A young boy who looked like a 15 year old entered the camera. He had black hair and golden eyes. The boy wore a black turtle neck top and black skinny jeans. A wolf tail flicked slowly from side to side. _

"He looks like the boy in the photo." Said Nabiki. "That guy's a full wolf demon..." muttered Inuyasha."Hm? How do you know he's a full wolf demon?" asked Akane, looking confused. "Well, a wolf demon has a tail to show he is one, like the guy in the moving screen. A half wolf demon would only have the ears." Everyone nodded. "I see. So Ryoga has an older brother who is a full wolf demon? Who knew?" Said Nabiki. "_If I keep watching this video, maybe I could make some money out of it." _ Nabiki thought.

_Ryoga ran to the boy. "Hi, Ryoko- Nii san!" he cried happily a Ryoko picked him up. He buried his head into Ryoko's shoulder. "How have you been today? Were you good?" asked Ryoko. Ryoga nodded. "Yep!" _

_The kitchen door opened and a man came in. He had cold light blue eyes and light brown hair. His clothes were crumpled. He was swaying as if drunk. In his hand held a half empty bottle of stake. "Ryoko… You… You…" the man started to say and took a drunken step forwards. "Yes, Ren? Can I help you?" asked Ryoko coolly. "Hmph! Just forget it!" with that Ren turned and walked out of the kitchen, banging the door shut. Ryoko sighed. "Looks like Ren is drunk again…" he muttered as his wolf tail flicked back and forth. Ryoga blinked and looked at Ryoko. "Nii-san? What are you talking about?" he asked. Ryoko smiled and shifted his weight, so he could move his hand. "Never mind, Ryoga. I was just talking to myself." He patted Ryoga's head. "Okay!" chirped Ryoga._

_Ryoko placed Ryoga on the floor as a knock came on the kitchen door. "Hm? Who could this be?" asked Ryoko as he went to the door and opened it. A tall women with blonde hair and gold eyes came into the room. She had a snake tattoo on both of her arms. She wore a black cloak. After her came a small child that had lavender pink hair and light blue eyes. The child wore a black dress and boots. It was impossible to tell if the child was a boy or girl. Ryoko narrowed his eyes for a spilt second before he smiled at the women. "Can we help you?" _

_The women smiled. "My name is Medusa. Is Ren around?" Ryoko nodded. "He's just through that door." He pointed to the door at the other end of the kitchen. There came a sound of a bottle smashing against the wall. Medusa turned to the child. "Stay here and don't do anything bad or it will be punishment for you when we get back." The boy/girl whimpered. Medusa walked to the end of the kitchen and opened the door. She walked in and closed the door with a click. _

_Ryoga smiled at the child. "What's your name? Mine is Ryoga." He said. The child gave a squeak at being talked to and spluttered out "C-c-crona."_

"_That sounds like a boy's name. Are you a boy?" asked Ryoko as he bent down so he was eye level. Crona shook his/her head. "R-r-ragnorok always s-says do-don't act like a-a gi-girl. S-so I m-must be a g-girl.*" Crona said, shaking slightly. _

"_So you're a girl. Nice to meet you Crona." Said Ryoko as he smiled. Crona seemed to relax, but still glanced round the room nervously. "N-nice meet y-y-you." She said. "Wanna be friends?" asked Ryoga, looking hopeful. "I-I've never ha-had an f-f-friend before." Said Crona. "Me neither. So wanna be friends?" Ryoga asked. "Um…. Sure…" Crona said shyly. "Yay! I have my first friend!" cried Ryoga as he hugged Crona, making her eep loudly. "Who's Ragnorok?" asked Ryoko as he stood up. "__**Me**__." Came a voice, as a black wave exploded out of Crona's back. She gave a groan of pain. The wave turned into a black blob and the black blob turned into a body, with large hands and eyes. A large white X appeared on the front of its face. Again, Ryoko's eyes narrowed then returned to normal. "So you're the one known as Ragnorok." Said Ryoko as he smiled politely. "__**I am. What's it to you? Who are you and why are you hanging around this wimp?**__" Ragnorok growled as he slammed his fists into the side of Crona's head, making her whimper. "My name is Ryoko Hibiki and this is my little brother, Ryoga." Said Ryoko patting Ryoga's head. "Crona is Ryoga's friend, so that is why we are hanging around with her." Said Ryoko. "__**I don't know why you would hang around with her! She's a loser!**__" cried Ragnorok. Ryoko sighed. "That's because me and Ryoga believe Crona's not a loser and that's why we hang around with her." Ryoga nodded his head in agreement. Ragnorok made an 'hmph' noise then disappeared back into Crona's back. Crona's eyes filled with tears. "T-t-thank you f-for those w-w-words." She sobbed, covering her face with her hands. Ryoga gave a grin which showed of his fangs. "No problem, Crona!" he chirped as he hugged Crona. _

_Ryoko smiled as he watched Ryoga and Crona. "I wonder who that strange women was…" he muttered under his breath. _

"_Okay. That's enough now Ryoga." Said Ryoko as he pulled Ryoga off Crona. "Ah! Nii-san!" Ryoga cried as Ryoko ruffled his hair. Crona gave a small smile. "Was that lady your mother?" asked Ryoga. Crona nodded and gave a small whimper. "I see…" said Ryoko, making Ryoga look up at him. Medusa opened the door and walked out. She closed the door. "Come, Crona. We will be leaving now." Medusa pulled her cloak round her to cover herself. "We will be back in a few days' time." Crona bowed at Ryoko and Ryoga and walked over to Medusa. "See you soon!" cried Ryoga as he waved. Crona gave a wobbly smile and gave a small wave back. Medusa swept out with Crona trailing after her. The door banged shut. Ryoga looked up at Ryoko and smiled. "I've made a new friend!" he said happily. Ryoko gave a small laugh, as his tail flicked behind him. "Good for you."_

_A beeping noise came from the camera. "Oh. Looks like it needs charging." Said Ryoko as he picked it up. "Say bye to the camera, Ryoga!" said Ryoko pointing the camera at Ryoga. Ryoga gave a fanged grin. "Bye!" he yelled as Ryoko turned it off. _

The screen went blank. "Is that all?" asked Ranma. "Hmmm… I don't think so." Said Akane as the screen brightened up again…

***I believe that Crona is a girl, so therefore in this fanfic Crona is a girl. **

**Next Chapter, The Video: Part 2! In this chapter, Crona is about 5, the same age as Ryoga. Ryoko is ten years older, so he is fifteen. The reason why Ryoga is a half demon will be explained in later chapters. **


End file.
